Compositions on the basis of free radically polymerizable monomers, in particular (meth)acrylate compositions, have long been used in adhesives, sealing and coating technology. Also known is the use of (meth)acrylate functionalized elastomers to increase the flexibility of adhesives and sealants as well as coatings of this type.
For example, compositions of this type are described in WO 2010/043707. However, the compositions described in this prior art document have the disadvantage that during the bonding, sealing or coating of PVC containing plasticizers, they exhibit low adhesion if the plasticized PVC is damp or if the bonded plasticized PVC is immersed in water. Compositions of this type are unsuited in particular for the bonding of sealing membranes made of plasticized PVC.